


To the place I return

by Faye_Trevelyan_Inquisitor



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Trevelyan_Inquisitor/pseuds/Faye_Trevelyan_Inquisitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Amurath became Inquisitor. Before the Mark on his hand---Amurath was a Hunter. He was born to protect his Clan. And his Clan was slowly dying. Taking it up on himself, Amurath set out to find the Divine----and become an exile from his own Clan. The Keeper forbid it, but Amurath is will to break the rules to save his Clan. And his siblings most of all. (( This was a prompt for Amurath Lavellan and his siblings----what he had done to become an exile and how his younger brother and sister dealt with it ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the place I return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghost0fWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0fWinter/gifts).



"We need help! We cannot just sit here and wait for Slavers and Bandits to pick us off!"  
"Be still, Da'len----we are fine."  
"What part of this is fine?! We're down more than half our Hunters and our growing mages are exhausted. Aria and Sheal can't even keep this up!" Amurath was following their Keeper around the camp as she tended to the wounded. "I can't fight them off all by myself!" Amurath had always been brash and headstrong, quick to jump to conclusions.  
He was mostly right, as well. And this time was no different. He knew the strength of the Clan was waning and none of their sister Clans were close enough to help or had any Hunters to spare.

"Amurath! Be still. The Creators will help us in our time of need. Until then, we must be patient."  
"We're in our time of need! I am not going to sit around and wait for the rest of us to be slaughtered! Or hauled off as slaves----we need help! Why can't you see that?!"  
"And who will come to aide our small Clan? Dwarves? Shems? You know as well as I that they are not to be trusted."  
"Divine Justinia is holding a meeting between the Templars and the Mages. If we send someone to ask for help...."  
"Out of the question. I will not rely on Shems to help us."  
"But Keeper---!"  
"I forbid it, Amurath." The archer watched the Keeper walk away through the small camp and those green eyes searched for his siblings.

Sheal and Aria both looked exhausted. Pulled to their wit's ends and struggling to keep up with the wounded, the battles and the barriers. Their same violet eyes flicked up to him and Amurath drew his lips tight.  
He had to do this, for their sake. For the Clan. No matter the consequences.

"Da'len.....don't...." Aria begged, reaching for her older brother's hand and squeezing. "We'll be alright. Please, don't." Amurath cupped her pale cheeks and leaned to kiss her forehead gently.  
"No. We won't. Someone needs to get help, Aria. No matter the consequences. I have to try." Amurath whispered against her forehead before dragging her into his embrace. Those small hands ghosted up his back and knotted in his tunic, a soft mewl leaving her lips as Aria shook her head gently.  
Sheal was beside them next and Amurath looked up to his brother. He was identical to Aria, violet eyes, long, near white hair. Where Amurath was tan, red hair and bright green eyes.  
Amurath smiled and reached for Sheal, hugging him tight.

"Promise me you'll take care of each other? That'll you'll watch out for one another."  
"Don't do this, Creators know what will happen if you challenge her...." Amurath gave that trademark grin and looked to Sheal.  
"What's the worst she can do?" Amurath hugged Sheal tight before stroking Aria's cheek one last time. "Trust each other." Amurath bid before turning to step after the Keeper.

Taking one deep breath, Amurath stood to face the Keeper.

"I'm going to that meeting. I am going to get help." Amurath stated and the Keeper looked up from her task.  
"You will not."  
"I am. You can't stop me. I am doing this for the Clan, my Clan!" The Keeper pushed from the ground and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"You'll soon as die when you step foot from this Clan."  
"That's where you're wrong. I'm the best Hunter the Clan has. I can survive. And you won't stop me." Amurath kept his sharp eyes on her while she leveled him a lethal look.  
"You so much as step from this camp and I'll have you exiled. Am I understood?"  
"Exile me, then! But I am saving my Clan. No matter what it takes." Amurath glared at her before turning to head to his tent.

If he were to be exiled, then so be it. He would save his Clan.

Grabbing his bag from his tent, Amurath started to gather his things together, only to look up when the flap opened. Aria and Sheal stepped inside.

"Da'len?"  
"She said she'd exile me if I stepped from the camp."  
"Don't go! We'll find another way!" Aria was grabbing Amurath's hand, stopping him from packing his food. A low sigh left the archer's lips and he turned to face Aria completely.  
"There is no other way, you know that. Eventually, we'll be out numbered. Slavers will come to take us all, and I refuse to let that happen! I will not watch my baby sister and my little brother get dragged off by their hair, clasped in irons and sold on the market as slaves! I will NOT!" Amurath's hands trembled as he cupped Aria's cheeks, a small noise leaving his lungs.  
Aria's violet eyes watered as she stared up at him before closing him in a tight hug, whispering a small prayer in Dalish.

"Please, please be safe, Da'len." Aria breathed and Amurath smiled warmly, kissing the top of her head with a soft hum.  
"For you, always."

Amurath released Aria and turned to Sheal, who had pulled his necklace off and handed it to the archer.  
"I can't take this, Father gave it to you. . ." Amurath started but Sheal shook his head and draped the leather rope over the archer's head. It bore a large tooth, that of the Wyvern that had almost taken Sheal before he was a year old. Their father had fought the beast single handedly and removed the largest tooth from it's maw. Making a necklace out of it, their father had given it to Sheal for protection.  
"You need it more than I, now. And Father would want you to have it." Sheal smiled, though his eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

Amurath looked to his siblings before hugging them both, whispering a soft prayer of his own. He finally broke away, reluctantly, and finished packing his gear. He slung his bow over his shoulder and tied off his quiver around his waist.

"Creators be kind, I'll see you both someday. Maybe one of you will be Keeper and can remove my exile." Amurath teased before squeezing both their hands. "May the Dread Wolf never find you...." Amurath breathed before stepping from his tent.

The rest of the Clan had stepped forward to watch Amurath leave, the Keeper shaking her head slowly as she watched the red-head walk through the camp and to the edge of the barrier.  
A small sigh left Amurath's lips before he stepped through, looking up and around.

One last glance back to his siblings and Amurath felt his heart break into small peices. He couldn't see them through the barrier and his hand clasped the fang around his neck.

This is for them. I am doing this for them. I have to be strong. I will not falter until they are safe. Creators help me.

Another deep breath and Amurath set on his long journey to find Divine Justinia and pray she would listen to his plea.


End file.
